


Thick As Thieves

by 19RosesofLifeandDeath98



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, Jackunzel - Freeform, trespassing is fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19RosesofLifeandDeath98/pseuds/19RosesofLifeandDeath98
Summary: This was his high. Stealing from the rich, giving to the poor, and doing it all with her.





	

Jack sat woven in between the rungs of the fire escape ladder. He felt completely in his element; his senses were well attuned to the Burgess City atmosphere.

The November breeze biting at his skin.

Smoke and salt tickling his nose.

The lights, the sounds…

This was his high- and it had nothing to do with the fact that he was ninety stories in the air.

"Jack!" She called from somewhere he couldn't see, "Did you fall off or something? Get your ass up here."

He sighed, his breath billowing out in front of him like a cloud.

"My lady beckons." He muttered, untangling himself from the rusted metal.

Rae stood nearly ten feet above him, perched delicately on the top of the slanted roof. She was facing Bennett Tower, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Hurry up." She said without turning her head.

Jack chuckled at her terseness and knew better than to disobey when she was in the zone. He scrambled up the siding as nimble on his feet as a cat.

"You know, babe," he said when he finally reached her, "if you're so impatient, maybe you should carry the camera."

She shot him her best glare but she couldn't hide the way her lips quirked upward.

"Maybe you shouldn't get side tracked so easily."

"Hypocrite."

"Shut up and give me the camera." She demanded.

Jack- very slowly, very dramatically- kneeled down and fished through his backpack, presenting it to her like a knight paying homage to his queen. Rae batted her eyelashes and gave an elegant curtsey before pointing the lens back where she'd been staring.

Jack wrapped his arms around her waist, offering her what little warmth he could. Rae would deny it but she was a summer child through and through.

"Beautiful night." He murmured as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear.

She made some noise of acknowledgement. Jack huffed and pressed his cheek to hers, trying to see through her eyes. A few moments passed. The only conversation being the clamor of the streets below and the mechanical _click_ of the camera.

"See the windows? The way the reflection fades the higher you go?" She answered his unspoken question.

He focused on the glass.

"Sort of."

He felt her smile against his skin.

"To think this view's wasted on billionaires and corporate tycoons who don't even care." She said, "But we're stealing it back."

She carefully moved out of Jack's embrace and lowered her body to glide back down the roof. He followed with the same practiced skill, stopping just short of the edge.

"We're like Bonnie and Clyde." He mused as he swung his legs out.

Rae sat down beside him, shoulder touching.

"Only not." She smirked.

"What?" He gawked, "You and me- a couple of good looking criminals in love?"

"We're not criminals." Rae challenged, bringing the camera back to her face, "We're trespassers."

"Which is technically a crime."

"We don't have guns."

Jack raised an eyebrow, "Oh really?"

Rolling up each shirt sleeve, he flex his biceps and gave both a big kiss. Rae rolled her eyes and snapped a few photos as he posed. The light coming off of the buildings behind him made him look like something out of a dream.

After the third or fourth pose, she could hold back her smile anymore. Jack gave his best pout and she erupted in a fit of laughter.

"I love you." She tried to say between giggles.

Jack's eyes glowed with the most intense blue as he matched her wide grin.

"I love you too, Bonnie."

In one swift motion, he hooked his hand just below her jaw and tugged her face towards his. His lips melted onto hers, warming them both from their chests to their toes. Rae gripped the collar of his jacket as if she could somehow pull them closer together.

After a few minutes- some moaning and a little bit of tongue- they mentally agreed that it was time to go and continue the evening elsewhere. Rae pulled away first, her eyes glossy with lust. A lopsided smile shaped her swollen lips.

"Thick as thieves, you and I." She mused and hauled herself to her feet.

As she made her way toward the fire escape, Jack shook his finger at her in victory.

"You totally just called us criminals!"

She shook her head, "Whatever you say, Clyde."


End file.
